


Bathrobe

by CatrionaMac



Series: Cover Me Up [8]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/M, Mild Kink, One Shot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrionaMac/pseuds/CatrionaMac
Summary: Tumblr prompt from Anon: Okay imagine walking into a room and you see Joel standing there in a white bathrobe and he says to you "Hey babygirl, can you help me with something? I can't seem to get this robe off, it's all knotted up. Do you mind? :)" What would you do? ;)





	Bathrobe

**Author's Note:**

> This lemony short story is set after the main events of Cover Me Up, and even though it *looks* like the start of a sequel, it most emphatically is not. (Sorry.)
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: This is set six years after the events of TLOU; Ellie is 21. There is no underage sex in this story, but if age gaps bother you, PLEASE MOVE ALONG. 
> 
> Anonymous commenting is disabled, and comments will be moderated. Because that's the world we live in now, children.

“I’m home, Joel!” I called up the stairs as I hung up my coat and carefully unpinned my sheriff’s badge from my shirt. I set it down on the little table in the hallway under the coat hooks, letting my fingers caress the warm metal. It was one of my most prized possessions, that badge. It was simple and battered, and it tended to tarnish if I didn’t polish it up regularly, but I loved it. 

It was kind of like my husband. 

Man, it was still so fucking weird to think of Joel as my husband. I spent long minutes staring at the simple gold band on my finger every day because I couldn’t believe it. Me. And Joel. We’d come a long way. I smiled in deep contentment. 

The little clicker inside me chose that moment to kick me right in the kidneys. “Damn it!” I gasped. Now it was doing a dance on my bladder. I needed to get to the outhouse, fast. 

I’d better explain the “little clicker” thing. And maybe the husband thing. See, Joel and I met back when I was a teenager, but we’d known each other for years when I realized I’d fallen in love with him. He’s kind of old enough to be my father, so it took a lot of convincing, but eventually I beat him over the head enough that he realized I was perfect in every way and he couldn’t live without me. We spent like an entire summer in bed together, but then Joel went and got himself kidnapped by this psycho British dude who wanted to enslave everybody in Jackson, and I had to go in, guns blazing, and rescue his butt. In the aftermath of saving Joel and the whole fucking town, I got elected sheriff and then I was so happy that when Joel accidentally knocked me up, I was idiotic enough to try and keep the little fucker. Unlike Joel, or anyone else I’ve ever met, I appear to be immune to Cordyceps Brain Infection, the parasitic fungus that swept the globe twenty-five years ago and wiped out most of humanity by turning them into fungus-addled thralls, of which clickers are a late-stage example. I very inconveniently found this out by getting bitten by an infected man, and then miraculously not dying a horrible death. Seven months on in my pregnancy and all my tests were still encouraging, but there’d never been a pregnancy like mine before.

(For some reason, it upsets Joel when I call our baby a little clicker. He also doesn’t think it’s funny when I call it “shiitake” or “chanterelle,” which just goes to show that he has no sense of humor because it’s fucking hilarious.) 

Anyway. I miscounted and Joel knocked me up and then I didn’t want to tell him about it because Joel has issues about kids and who knew if I could even have a healthy pregnancy and I didn’t want him to worry. But it turns out that you can’t exactly hide it when you’re a) pregnant and b) living with and sleeping in the same bed (naked) with someone. So Joel figured it out but instead of getting pissed off he was kind of great and then he asked me to marry him. 

Of course I said yes. Duh. I mean, I made him ask a few times but yeah. Who was going to take care of the baby while I was off sheriffing if I didn’t? Ha. Kidding. I said yes because I love the big idiot. We got married a month ago, and it sucked because I was all swollen up and pregnant and I looked like death warmed over and Sanjay and Tommy both made speeches that made me cry and Joel picked me up when we danced because my feet hurt so much and basically it was the best night of my life. 

Okay, are we all caught up now? Let’s get back to this baby that was dancing the watusi on my bladder. I had to pee. Like, immediately. 

I lumbered down the hallway as fast as my swollen feet could take me, through the living room, where Joel was standing, wearing a white bathrobe, into the dining room, and wrenched open the sliding doors. Oh, shit. I wasn’t going to make it. The outhouse was at the far end of the yard from the house, which made sense considering the smell, but was very bad for pregnant me and my zero-to-oh-god-must-pee-now bladder. I undid my pants as I ran, the maternity jeans sliding down to my thighs and exposing the oh-so-sexy granny panties that were the only underwear that fit me now. I barely managed to fling open the outhouse door, position myself over the seat, and jerk my underwear down before the stream started to flow. 

I closed my eyes and sighed in relief as I lowered myself the rest of the way down onto the seat and Portobello did a victory somersault, kicking every major organ in the process. 

“Oh, knock that off,” I muttered. But I hugged my belly tight and rubbed it lovingly until the baby fungus inside subsided into its usual resting mode. I suspected it was laughing at me. 

As the stream trickled out, I slowly opened my eyes again. Had I run past Joel? In the living room? Wearing...a white bathrobe?

Were hallucinations a symptom of pregnancy? 

Curious and slightly trepidatious, I put myself back together and cautiously walked back into the house. 

In the living room, Joel met me wearing a bemused smile and, yes, a white bathrobe. Whew. I wasn’t hallucinating after all. I could see his chest hair, black and silver, in the vee of the robe and the dark tan of his skin made the old dingy white look even brighter. He looked delicious. 

“Hey, baby girl,” he said. I didn’t even wince. I barely even noticed it anymore when he called me baby girl. It was just too hard a habit to break at this point. “Can you help me with something?” His smile grew wider and he walked toward me at a slow, deliberate pace. “I can't seem to get this robe off, it's all knotted up. Do you mind?”

I whooped with laughter. “Oh, Joel…”

So, about four months ago I’d been clearing out boxes from the attic of our house and I’d found a stash of interesting magazines. Things with titles like Busty Babes, xxx, and Bound for Pleasure. I swear I only picked that last one up because the title was such an awesome pun. Imagine my surprise when I opened it up at random and found a fascinating photo spread. It showed a woman with black hair and smooth white skin, wearing a slip of a white robe that revealed more than it concealed. In the next set of pictures, she was all tied up and suspended from a heavy wooden X with bright red rope that bit cruelly into her flesh, criss-crossing her breasts and thighs. A large knot lay directly on top of her clit, and it was obvious that if she moved even a fraction of an inch it would rub against her. She was looking at the camera, her red lips half-parted, under a headline that read “All Knotted Up,” and her expression was so nakedly aroused that I couldn’t stop staring at it. 

My hand was halfway down my pants when Joel caught me, and he proceeded to shamelessly take advantage of the situation. After a very pleasant interlude, when we both lay sticky with sweat and panting on the dusty attic floor, he kissed my fingertips and smiled that evil little smile of his and said, “All knotted up, huh?” 

I blushed to the roots of my hair. “Shut up.” He just laughed, and he pretty much hasn’t stopped teasing me about it ever since. 

I giggled as I reached out and grabbed the belt on the bathrobe, pulling him toward me until he bumped into my distended belly. “All knotted up, huh?” Damn it, I could feel my skin flushing again, my blush climbing up my neck to my cheeks. I couldn’t help it! That picture had made a lasting impression. And Joel was really sexy in that bathrobe.

He leaned down and kissed my jaw, just under my ear, and then he murmured, “I love seein’ you blush.”

I could have pushed him away and made a wisecrack, but that kiss combined with his deep voice in my ear revved my homonally soaked sex drive into top gear. I fisted my hands in the terrycloth lapels of his robe and pulled his head down to mine to kiss him. As my tongue explored his mouth, I unbuttoned my shirt with frantic fingers and shrugged it off my shoulders while Joel’s big, warm hands went to my back, to unhook my bra. It joined my shirt on the floor.

When Joel’s rough hands cupped my swollen, overly sensitive breasts, I felt my knees go weak. Over the course of my pregnancy they had grown unbelievably huge to my eyes. I’d barely filled out an A cup before all this happened, and now I was pushing a C cup. I mean, still a pretty modest size, really, but SO not what I was used to. Back when I’d been trying to hide my pregnancy from Joel and thinking I was getting away with it, my growing boobs had betrayed me early on. Not that he was complaining now. 

He bent low and took one of my nipples in his mouth and I gasped with pleasure. “Oh, fuck!” He suckled and nipped lightly at my nipples, which had grown along with my breasts. This whole pregnancy made me feel like I was in a stranger’s body, giant and clumsy and horny all the time, but I was going to enjoy the fuck out of it while I was here. 

When Joel straightened up again, my hands went to his hard chest and pushed him backwards, toward the chair in the corner of the living room.

“Ellie, what’re you…” His legs bumped against the chair.

“Sit down.” I almost growled it. I was nearly crazed with lust, and I couldn’t wait any longer. My hands went to the bathrobe’s belt again, and I tugged at the tie with increasing frustration. Fucking thing! It actually  _ was _ knotted! My hands were too clumsy to untie it, and I was too impatient to waste any more time trying. My switchblade! I could just cut it off! But no. The knife was in my jacket pocket. “Doesn’t matter,” I muttered to myself. I jerked the edges of the robe apart beneath the belt and pushed them to his sides, leaving the belt tied around his narrow waist. 

I moaned with desire when I saw his erection, rock hard and jutting up between his legs. “Oh, god, Joel…”

He slowly stroked himself as I pushed my pants and shoes off as quickly as I could, then spun around and straddled his thighs, facing away from him. My belly was so big now that we couldn’t really have sex face to face very comfortably. He directed my hips with one hand and held himself upright for me with the other. 

“Ohhhhh…” I moaned as his rigid heat penetrated my swollen sex and shuddered as an orgasm shook me to the core before I was even halfway down. Pregnancy was  _ crazy _ , man. Everything was super sensitive and I could come at the drop of a hat. I rested on his thighs for a few seconds, panting as I recovered, even as he pulsed inside me and his fingers drew lines of fire across my skin, promising even greater heights to come. 

Joel wrapped his arms around me and leaned forward to bite my neck, then he murmured, in a deep voice that I could feel vibrating through every inch of my body, “Do that again for me, baby,”

And I did. God help me, I did. As Joel rocked his hips beneath me and caressed my breasts, my hormone-addled body quaked and convulsed in one orgasm after another. 

You’d better believe Joel had been really fucking pleased with himself when he’d figured out he could do that to me. He was going to be super disappointed once the baby was born and everything went back to normal.

I lost count of how many times I came, but Joel didn’t stop until I was ready to pass out and felt like I was melting into a puddle of goo. “No more, Joel,” I gasped. “I can’t do it again.” I hated not letting him come too, but I couldn’t even hold myself up anymore. 

I felt him chuckle just before he slipped out of me, and then he was picking me up and cradling me to his still-powerful chest like I weighed nothing, even with my giant belly. 

“You’re good,” I mumbled into his shoulder. “That was. That was something.” I was already falling asleep in his arms, but I could feel him taking me upstairs, taking the steps with confident strides. I rubbed my cheek on the rough cloth of the bathrobe still hanging from his shoulders, secured by the knotted belt. 

He lay me down on the bed and curled up behind me, draping one arm around my body to rest on my swelling belly. Our child. “Shiitake is sleepy,” I murmured. 

“Woman.” His breath was hot in my ear and sent a new thrill through my tired body. “How many times do I have to tell you that’s not funny?” His teeth nipped my earlobe and his hand stroked upwards from my belly button to my breasts again. 

I smiled. “You like those.”

He kissed my neck. “I surely do.” His erection was back and pressing insistently at the cleft between my legs. I shifted my hips a tiny bit and heard him sigh in pleasure as he found my entrance and slid inside me again. “Ahhh.”

“It’s pretty funny,” I whispered. 

He moved in me slowly. Even now, he was trying to draw it out. “It is not.” His fingers pinched my nipples gently. 

My tired body responded and unbelievably I could feel my pleasure mounting again from what he was doing. “Joel, you just...ohhhh!” He pinched my nipple and sent a lightning bolt through me. I’m pretty sure he was only trying to stop me from arguing with him, but it worked anyway. I could feel it building up inside me. 

“You got one more in you?” His voice was amused, but hoarse with his own arousal. 

“Joel...Joel...don’t stop what you’re doing,” I gasped.

“No, ma’am.” His strokes grew faster, more insistent, and his breath turned to harsh panting in my ear. 

“Joel. Oh, fuck. Jooooooel!” I squealed his name as one more orgasm ripped through me like an explosion and my tired muscles clamped around his cock like they wanted to keep him inside me forever. 

“Ahhhhhh, Ellie...baby…” He squeezed me to him and jerked rhythmically inside me while my orgasm was still dying down, adding a gush of hot liquid to my already soaked pussy. 

“Fuck, Joel.” I could barely keep my eyes open. “I think I’m gonna miss all these hormones once little Bella is born.”

“Bella?” He was still trying to catch his breath, his sweaty chest heaving stickily against my back. 

“Short for Portabella,” I clarified.

Joel laughed. “It ain’t funny.” But he was still laughing.

I smiled contentedly and said, as I drifted off, “Told you it was funny.” I was asleep before he stopped laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I recently realized that this little story related to my CMU series got posted on Tumblr but I never posted it over here. Now that my Tumblr is no more, I wanted to make sure it lived on somewhere. For my readers who never caught it over there, enjoy!


End file.
